


What Do You Lack?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gol - Freeform, Kolinahr, M/M, Manip, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has been away from the humans for over two years now. He should be at peace. Is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Lack?

Art by Jazzbat

Now, that you have been far away from them, have you found peace in your heart?

Does the 2.8 years away from the place you once called home, bring back memories you wish to extinguish?

It shouldn't though. You have cast out those illogical impulses, those moments of shame. They don't exist anymore.

Now, you have silence in your mind...there is no one to bother you. 

You've got what you wanted.

Free from emotion, free from the turmoil, the chaotic thoughts of these creatures. 

They are but a mere memory.

You must sleep well at night.

Nothing stirs you as you slumber.

It is quiet in your mind now.

For, there is nothing, nothing at all, that you lack...

Nothing...

 

 

 

 


End file.
